WO-A-00/04106 describes coating systems containing water, epoxy resin and polyacrylates (“functional polyacrylate latex=true polymers”). These systems are contacted with amine hardeners and cured. The coatings obtainable in this way are said to be suitable for metal surfaces, particularly steel, and can be subsequently overcoated with bitumen.
DE-A-195 04 528 describes amine-curable compositions containing a partly acrylated epoxy resin, i.e. a compound in which both epoxy and (meth)acrylate functionality are present in one and the same molecule. These compositions are said to be suitable for the production of coatings, particularly floor underlays. The acrylated resin is a partly acylated epoxide monomer or oligomer and has a molecular weight of 150 to 10,000 and contains at least one epoxide group and at least one terminal (meth)acrylate group. The hardener is a mono-, di- or polyamine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,195 describes curable compositions containing an epoxy resin (with more than 1.2 epoxy groups per molecule) and a poly(meth)acrylate ester of a polyol, this ester containing >1 terminal (meth)acrylic acid group. The compositions are cured with aliphatic polyamines (containing at least 3 amine H atoms per molecule). Examples of the polyester are hexanediol diacrylate and trimethylolpropane triacrylate. The described system is substantially water-free and solvent-free (in the Examples, the water content according to the Table is between 0.1 and 0.3% and the solvent content between 0.04 and 1.55%).
U.S. Pat. No. 3,383,434 describes curable compositions based on diepoxide, unsaturated polyester and polyamine (containing 2 primary amine groups). The composition cures at low temperatures. The amine is said to react with the C═C double bonds of the polyester to form crosslinked resins. The systems are said to have a short gel time and low exothermy. The polyesters are derived from aliphatic glycols and unsaturated aliphatic dicarboxylic acids.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,107 describes water-based epoxy resin compositions for impregnating fibers. The composition is an aqueous emulsion of an epoxy resin, a hardener and an impact modifier. The impact modifiers are polymers which are generally produced by emulsion polymerization.